


School Lessons Learned

by Hybrid_Leopard



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, gay porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hybrid_Leopard/pseuds/Hybrid_Leopard
Summary: Alfred Freedom Jones likes to taunt his history and geography teachers, and they love it even more so. They simply can't get enough of their unruly student.
Relationships: America/Germany (Hetalia), America/Germany/Prussia (Hetalia), America/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	1. History Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! OMG, America can be paired with anyone. He's my little nation slut. HoHo! Some of you may remember this from DeviantArt, and I'm proud that you do. Thank you for reading this again and still continuing to be a fan! <3

"Alfred Freedom Jones!" The world history teacher barked and glared viciously at the student sitting toward the back of the third row.  
  
Alfred turned in his seat to face the front; away from his half-brother that was seated behind him. There was now graffiti all over his brother's sleeping visage. Alfred's sea-blue eyes met his teacher's electric-blue ones and then he grinned ruefully. "Sorry, sir. You were saying?"  
  
Mr. Beilschmidt growled low in his throat before throwing a piece of chalk at the troublemaker and struck him square in the middle of his forehead. There was a yelp, which was followed by a chorus of laughter by the other students.  
  
"As I was saying," the teacher started sternly, successfully silencing his class. "Germany became a nation in 1871, which makes it ninety-five years younger than USA." He smiled slightly as he leaned over his podium and gazed at his students skeptically. "How many of you thought Germany was older than the US?"  
  
Several students raised their hands. Alfred and his brother, Matthew, did not. Course, Matthew didn't count since he was still dozing behind his sibling.  
  
"So you've always known that Germany was younger, Mr. Jones?" Mr. Beilschmidt quirked an eyebrow curiously. "I'd like to hear this."  
  
Alfred had just opened his mouth to respond when the school-bell rang. He smirked. "Well, I would like to, but I have to get to my next class." He shook Matthew awake and his brother sat up abruptly with a bewildered expression. "The War of the Roses!" he exclaimed. He looked around in a daze before he reached up to wipe the drool from his chin. "Oh…Heh. Sorry." He never noticed the black stain on his hand from the scrawling on his face.  
  
A few of the students chuckled as they exited the room. The two brothers were the last to leave, until the teacher gently grasped Alfred's upper arm. "Mr. Jones. I would like to have a few words with you, if you don't mind." He then looked at Matthew. "And you should go wash your face before heading to your next class."  
  
Matthew blinked before scowling at his brother in realization. "You prick! Why'd you draw on my face again?"  
  
"Shut up, and just go. I'll catch up with you later." Alfred laughed as his brother punched him in the shoulder and left.  
  
Mr. Beilschmidt closed the door behind Alfred's brother and turned back to the other. "Tell me, Mr. Jones. How is it you know so much about World History, but yet, you're barely passing with a C?"  
  
The teen shrugged nonchalantly as he leaned against his teacher's desk and plucked a photo from the surface of it. It was of Mr. Beilschmidt and his brother, Gilbert (who was also the Geography teacher down the hall), standing in front of a bar somewhere in Germany. The sign was in German, so he kind of assumed that's where they were.  
  
"Listen, Ludwig," Alfred purred huskily and obviously not caring that he was being formal with his teacher…VERY formal. "You know I could pass this class with flying colors, but I just like yanking your leash; getting under your skin." He gave a crooked grin at his blond educator.  
  
Ludwig chuckled as he locked the door and closed the blinds on the windows. "Well, Mr. Jones," he murmured deeply as he started to loosen his necktie. "Seeing as how you enjoy our little games, let's finish this." When he finally unbound the knot, he allowed it to hang loosely around his neck and took a seat in his oak wood, swivel chair; legs crossed as he waited for his snide student to respond.  
  
Alfred stalked toward his teacher like a cat on the prowl and undoing his faded jeans. He allowed them to drop down to his feet along with his star-spangled boxers. He stepped out of them effortlessly and straddled the older man's lap; his hardening manhood grinding against Ludwig's leg.  
  
"You enjoy our games too, so don't act like I'm accountable for all this, Mr. Beilschmidt," Alfred teased, and very lightly licked the German's lips. His hand deftly released the other's member from his pants and briefs; the tip already dripping with pre-cum. Using his salvia, Alfred massaged the large length, making it slick with his spit, and then doing the same with his sphincter. It twitched anxiously at his own touch, causing him to mewl wantonly.  
  
The teacher grasped his student's waist firmly with both hands and then pulled him closer to linger over his erection. The tip brushed against the quivering passage before thrusting his hips to penetrate the teen. He could feel the muscles stretch around him, and swallow him like a velvet vice. Ludwig groaned and bit down into his bottom lip.   
  
"Always so tight," he hissed with pleasure. "You're going to have to learn to stretch yourself before coming to class, Mr. Jones." Ludwig kissed the teen's bare neck and nuzzled the dip where his collarbone met.  
  
Alfred moaned and writhed in his teacher's lap as he continued to slowly penetrate himself on the German's cock and threw his head back with a gasp. The older man was finally balls deep inside him and gyrating against his clenching walls. Ludwig was so thick inside him; Alfred could feel the throbbing veins and the way it twitched with anticipation. Alfred was just as excited!  
  
They both started to grind against each other; Alfred clutching Ludwig's shoulders and Ludwig hugging him tightly around his waist.   
  
Ludwig could hear and feel the teen's racing heart against his cheek. The sensation of it was exhilarating and comforting at the same time. His own heart pounded against his ribcage, almost lodging itself into his throat. He swallowed hard as he locked his lips with Alfred and kissed him fiercely.  
  
The teen whimpered into the kiss and tangled his fingers into the teacher's hair; mussing the once immaculate hairstyle. He tugged at the sunny-blond locks and rocked his hips fast and hard. Alfred almost couldn't control himself. He wanted the other to cum violently; to coat his insides thoroughly.   
  
Alfred yelped when their positions were suddenly switched. He was now leaning over the teacher's desk, his cheek pressed against the cold, polished wood. He moaned and spread his legs wider to better accommodate the oncoming intrusion. It was fast and hard, but he wanted it that way. It informed him that Ludwig could hardly contain himself anymore and it made Alfred grin with triumph. He loved knowing that his history teacher had so much passion just for him.  
  
The German twisted his fingers into Alfred's golden locks. He pressed down into the other's scalp; knuckles scraping against sore flesh. His grip tightened more and more until he was almost yanking out the teen's hair by the roots. "Almost there, my liebe." He pounded away unmercifully into Alfred's ass as he listened to the sweet sounds of moaning and pleading pour from the teen's mouth. When he heard his name called out with such ecstasy, he came deep inside his lover. Seed dripped down Alfred's inner thighs and legs.  
  
Ludwig fell back against his chair with a grunt and brought a hand up to cover half his face with a satiated sigh. He watched as his student carefully straightened himself and revealed his own release across the surface of Ludwig's desk. The German smiled lewdly and pulled Alfred down into his lap.   
  
"What about a tutoring session at my house this weekend?" It came out as a seductive purr; one of which he was certain that Alfred wouldn't be able to resist.  
  
Said teen grinned and laughed softly. "How could I decline such a tempting offer?" He kissed his teacher tenderly and refused to break it first. He enjoyed the soft feel of the stern man's lips and the way Ludwig moaned when they kissed. Something only he was capable of pulling off with his older lover, but neither would admit to it.   
  
They remained in their position a few minutes longer until Alfred decided he needed to get to his next class. He wiped himself clean with Ludwig's necktie and tossed it into the man's black, leather satchel. He then grabbed his pants and boxers from the floor to dress himself.  
  
Ludwig gave the teen a deadpanned expression. "And what am I to wear for the rest of the day, Mr. Jones?"   
  
Alfred smiled at the man from over his shoulder as he gathered his book bag and jacket. "You look better without it." He winked at his history teacher and unlocked the door to depart. "See you this weekend," he cooed.  
  
Ludwig snorted and shook his head. He glanced down at his necktie in the satchel before combing his fingers through his hair to slick it back again. "I'm whipped," he chuckled fondly.


	2. Geography Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read what I had posted in the description for this on DeviantArt. Says I had no plans on writing this chapter. I can't remember why now. DX Oh well. Must not have been important. Again, thank you for reading this again if you have. If not, thank you anyways. You're truly awesome! ;D

Gilbert Beilshmidt, the geography teacher from Hetalia High, and older brother to the history teacher, Ludwig Beilshmidt, stood in the doorway of their humble abode. Standing on the other side of the doorway, just outside on the front steps, was Alfred F. Jones.  
  
Alfred smiled up at the geography teacher, showing no signs of apprehension toward him. He leaned slightly to the left so he could peer into the house; hoping to catch a brief glance of his history teacher.  
  
"Vat do you vant?" Gilbert's German accent was thicker than Ludwig's, but Alfred didn't mind, or seemed to even notice. He was used to hearing it every day in class. He was also accustomed to the man's strange appearance: white hair, pale flesh, and eyes as red as rubies.  
  
"I VANT to see Ludwig," the teen sneered, obviously antagonizing the albino German.  
  
Gilbert merely scowled at the blond before blocking his view from within the house. "Vhy?" He scrutinized Alfred closely with his dark eyes and took a step down in front of the teen. He was a head taller than the other, and he seemed to take gratification in this aspect.  
  
Alfred rolled his eyes in mock irritation. "Tutoring."  
  
The teacher stared at the younger male curiously and then smiled subtly. "Tutoring, you say? Vhy is it you never let me tutor you? You have a D in my class."  
  
The teen snorted with a laugh. "I never enjoyed geography. What can I say?"  
  
"And you enjoy history?" Gilbert could read the teen like a common children's book; inside and out. He noted how Alfred's smile faded (just slightly), and the way his brow knitted together as he mentally worked out a plausible answer.   
  
"Very well, Mr. Jones," the German stated, tired of waiting for Alfred's response. "Just wait in Ludvig's study. He'll be home shortly." The man watched closely as the teen released a sigh of relief and brushed pass him into the house. Hastily, he grabbed Alfred by the wrist, just after he closed the door behind them, and pulled him back against his body firmly. The blonde's book bag fell to the floor with a loud thud, and he gasped in surprise.  
  
"M-Mr. Beilschmidt… What are you doing?" Alfred gawked in shock when he felt the other's hand caress his waistline and then dipped a finger under the waistband. Gilbert's fingertip barely stroked the base of the teen's manhood.  
  
Gilbert buried his face into the golden-wheat locks and took in the scent of Old Spice that the teen often used after football practice and a shower. "Now I know vhy my bruder smells so good after coming home from school."  
  
Alfred felt like his heart jump into his throat, especially as the teacher's other hand journeyed up under his shirt and tweaked a hardening nipple. He let out an involuntary moan and practically melted against the albino.  
  
"N-No…Don't touch there," Alfred pleaded softly; his face flushing in the process. He became weak in the knees and it was all Gilbert could do to keep him from collapsing onto the floor.  
  
The German held tighter to the younger male and started nibbling along his shoulder and neckline. His flesh was spicy and cool against his tongue and lips, but quickly heated up as Alfred became aroused.  
  
"You're such a harlot, Mr. Jones. You'd let any of the teachers into your pants if you'd let them, ja?" Gilbert bit down at the junction where Alfred's shoulder and neck met, leaving a blossoming bruise.  
  
"No," Alfred mewled. "There's just something about you fucking Germans." He hissed when his teacher bit down harder to reprimand him for his language.  
  
"Vatch your mouth, young man, or I'll have to punish you." Gilbert obviously didn't know the teen as well as he would have liked, because the moment he said 'punishment', Alfred turned his head to stare at his teacher with lust filled, sky-blue eyes; begging the man to punish him.  
  
The German groaned, almost dropping the teen. Unable to resist his carnal desires, Gilbert twisted the other's head to face him, and kissed him hard. He curved his fingers behind Alfred's head, and pressed his thumb against a firm jaw line; making sure to keep his quarry securely in place.  
  
Alfred moaned into the kiss and allowed the other to have full dominance over him. He felt Gilbert's knee slide between his legs from behind and grind against his growing need. He grunted and bit down into the man's lip. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but enough to get Gilbert's attention.  
  
"Like that, hm?" the teacher sneered before attacking the youth's throat with his teeth. He was practically mapping out the teen's flesh as he started removing Alfred's button-down shirt and jacket. When his chest was exposed, Gilbert latched onto a hard, dusky nipple. He sucked, bit, and tugged on it; drawing out more heady sounds from the writhing student.  
  
The blond felt the man dip lower to his belly; those moist, warm lips tracing his abs down to his golden trail, just below his navel. Alfred flushed as he buried his fingers into the silvery, white locks. He stroked Gilbert's scalp encouragingly when he felt his jeans drop down around his ankles, and a warm, calloused hand grasped his erection.  
  
"No undergarments, Mr. Jones?" Gilbert smirked snidely before taking the tip of the boy's cock into his mouth and sucked lightly. Pre-cum speckled his tongue as he squeezed it out like a tube; from base to tip. He could hear the teen panting and groaning in frustration as he continued in this fashion. A moment later, he was taking the cock down his throat; swallowing around it and thanking whatever god there was that he didn't have a gag reflex. The youth was deliciously well endowed.  
  
Alfred rocked his hips gently, not wanting to choke his geography teacher (as much as he'd like to in class sometimes). He threw his head back and gazed up at the off-white ceiling above him. He wasn't really seeing it though; more absorbed in the feel of the German's mouth on his prick. Two hands, firm but gentle, came up around his waist to control his thrusts. Alfred was more than willing to give Gilbert full control of their situation.  
  
"Mr. Beilschmidt," the student groaned, and clutched his teacher's shoulders firmly. "I'm…I'm coming." He leaned over the man's head and back abruptly before crying out his release into Gilbert's mouth.  
  
The albino allowed the softening manhood to slip from his lips and licked the dripping tip. He chuckled huskily before he stood and forced Alfred to back away with a predatory stalk. His clothes dropped to the floor, one piece at a time, until he finally had his prey cornered against Ludwig's bedroom door. Gilbert reached forward, past the teen's thigh, and twisted the doorknob behind him.  
  
"In," he demanded with a sneer.  
  
Alfred complied and quickly turned about to approach the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. He crawled to the center of it and waited patiently for his geography teacher. His eyes widened in distress when two, cold wet fingers suddenly penetrated his pink pucker. He cried out and tried to pull away.  
  
Gilbert held fast to the teen's side, pushing his chest and face down into the mattress. "Not so fast, Mr. Jones." He had grabbed a bottle of lotion from his brother's dresser by the door and used it to lubricate his fingers. He realized it must have been a shock for the poor blonde, but he also couldn't help the enjoyment he felt at the sight of Alfred's misery.  
  
"Too cold for your hot little body, Alfred?" The German leaned over the teen's back and forced his fingers deeper into the clenching passage. He moaned softly into Alfred's ear before adding a third digit and curled them against the velvety walls.  
  
Blues eyes snapped shut as his teacher stretched his passage and then struck his prostate dead on. Alfred cried out again and had a death grip on the sheets. He pulled and bit at the white fabric, only half aware of Ludwig's scent all over them.   
  
Gilbert continued to torture the bundle of nerves, almost sending Alfred over the edge for the second time. He retracted his fingers and slid up behind the writhing teen. He ground his manhood against the crevice of his student's ass and purred into the other's ear.  
  
"I've never seen my bruder so happy," he whispered to the youth. "Until you came into his life. Now he comes home with a smile on his face everyday. Just seeing it feels me with joy, and I have to repay you for it."  
  
Alfred sobbed silently from the intense pleasure he still felt from Gilbert's earlier ministrations. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks and into the sheets. He hadn't expected a second, sudden intrusion by the German's cock, like he should have. He groaned as he forced himself to take it all in.  
  
"You're still tight," Gilbert huffed in minor frustration, but he'd manage. He waited patiently for Alfred to adjust himself, and was given the signal to move with a slight motion of the teen's hips. Gilbert pulled back to the tip and plunged back in roughly. He repeated this motion again and again; his pace picking up with each thrust.  
  
The teen grunted from the force and tried to spread his legs wider to make it less stressful on his back. His cock ground against the soft quilt, barely giving him any satisfaction. Taking matters into his own hand, he grabbed his prick and began pumping it in time with Gilbert's thrusts; fast and hard. He groaned and panted with ecstasy.  
  
Gilbert never noticed that Alfred was touching himself, quickly drawing closer to the edge. The albino wouldn't have reflected upon it anyways. He wanted to fuck the youth longer and harder until his sexy little student passed out from exhaustion. His fingernails dug painfully into Alfred's sides, leaving small marks in the lightly tanned flesh.  
  
The bed creaked obnoxiously loud, as if the supports would give out underneath it any minute. It went ignored by the two occupants however; more absorbed in trying to give the other release.  
  
Alfred came first, crying out Gilbert's name and spraying the sheets with his seed. He milked his softening cock weekly, until every last drop was spent. He then waited for his teacher to finish before fully slumping onto the bed with a sigh.  
  
The German didn't pull out, even after his release, but instead continued to slowly fuck Alfred's abused entrance. He ignored the discomfort in his limp manhood, and just enjoyed the slick feel of his seed and lotion coating the teen's passage. He moaned softly into the blond hair before finally moving away and rested next to his younger ward. Gilbert stroked Alfred's back tenderly and kissed his shoulder.   
  
"Are you okay, Alfred? I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" he asked with sincere concern and sat up on his elbow to inspect any damage he may have done to the teen.  
  
Alfred smiled, turning his head to look up at his geography teacher. "No," he stated wearily. "You didn't." He closed his eyes and he was out instantly.  
  
Gilbert pulled his student closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame. "Gutt," he chuckled warmly. "I vouldn't vant Ludvig to strangle me."  
  
\- - -  
  
When Ludwig did return home from the high school, tired and ready for a hot shower, he immediately noticed the trail of clothes leading from the front door right to his bedroom. Both sets of garments were familiar and he couldn't help feel that if he looked in on the other side of that door, he'd see two very naked bodies on his own bed.  
  
Ludwig snorted, deciding he'd take a shower first and then come back to examine the situation.  
  
After the shower he drank a cup of coffee and ate a ham sandwich. He'd much rather feel completely energized and in control of himself for when he walked in on the unsuspecting duo.  
  
When he was finished, Ludwig headed back to his bedroom and walked in nonchalantly. He stood on the side where his brother snoozed and gently shook him awake.  
  
Gilbert looked up drowsily and blinked the sleep from his eyes. It took him a moment to register that it was his brother and he smiled guiltily.  
  
"Hello, little bruder. Had a rough day?"  
  
Ludwig frowned and shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"You could have waited until I got home."


	3. Lessons Taught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I went back to read this on DA, I noticed that one of the first paragraphs had been fucked with. And I know for a fact that I did not write it like that! Ugh. If I did, I'm wondering how it even got by my great observing skills. LOL! I have gone through this and edited it a bit. Hopefully, it's a little better!

Arthur opened the front door for his son, Alfred, who seemed to be limping.  
  
"Soccer accident?" the man asked, his eyes narrowing in concern for the boy.  
  
Alfred tensed at the question. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's not soccer, it's football, dad?" He moaned softly when a stab of pain shot up his spine. "And yes," he lied. The real reason why he ached so much was because of his geography teacher, Gilbert. The German was rougher than his history instructor during sex, and Alfred had the bruises between his thighs to prove it.  
  
When Ludwig had come home, he was forced to shower and then leave…much to his disappointment. He had gone to the Beilschmidt home to be with Ludwig, not Gilbert. Alfred felt slightly guilty for enjoying his time with the older German as well.   
  
"I'm going up to my room to study. Is Mattie home?" Alfred had gotten halfway up the stairs before carefully turning to stare down at his father.  
  
Alfred's father, Arthur, was British. He had moved to the US when he was fifteen, went to college to be an English major at eighteen, and married a blond American woman when he was twenty-two. But sadly, she had died in a car accident just two years ago. Arthur had never been the same after that.  
  
"He went to the movies with some friends," Arthur replied with a small smile. "Come down here, lad. I want to give you something."   
  
The teen flinched. He already knew what it was, and it quickly reminded him why he hated the old man. He turned away and shook his head solemnly. "I'm hurting, dad. I just want to relax." Alfred froze when he heard Arthur rush up the stairs two at a time and stop dead in his tracks right next to him. He hardly had any chance to react when his father smacked him across the face and then grabbed Alfred's chin in a vice like grip.  
  
"I don't care if your leg is broken, lad, I expect you to obey me," Arthur growled and kissed his son full, and hard on the lips.  
  
Alfred whimpered, but didn't push away. The outcome would have been another slap, or a punch. It usually resulted in a punch if Arthur was drunk. Thank God he wasn't tonight.   
  
The teen gasped for air when his father finally broke away and then pulled him into an intimate hug; fingers caressing wheat-golden hair, his face buried in the youth's neck, and his lips just barely tracing over a smooth collarbone.  
  
"So much like your mother," Arthur murmured softly; his warm breath heating Alfred's flesh.  
  
Tears sprung to the boy's eyes. He wasn't going to escape this, he thought drastically. His father was going to push him down and take him right there on the stairs, like he did so many times before. Alfred started praying to himself, even though he didn't believe in a god. But someone must have been listening, because the front door opened and his brother, Matthew entered. He took the blessing in disguise and eagerly escaped Arthur's grasp.  
  
Matthew looked at his twin in bewilderment as Alfred ran out the door and down the street as if his life depended on it. Mattie then stared at his father whom was coming down the stairs with a dour look on his face.  
  
"What happened?" Matthew asked anxiously.  
  
Arthur smiled gravely and shook his head. "Alfred's acting up as usual. Close the door, lad. You're letting all the heat out."  
  
Matthew did as he was told, and that was the last he had heard from his twin brother all night.  
  
\- - -  
  
Ludwig blinked wearily at the teenager standing outside his front door.   
  
"I just sent you back not even an hour ago," the German grumbled.  
  
Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother, appeared at his side with a cocky grin on his face. He was wide awake, and obviously had no intentions of going to bed until the rooster had crowed.  
  
"What's da little rabbit doing here so late?" Gilbert leaned forward, lifting the teen's chin up with his index finger and thumb. "Did you get lost, or did you miss us dat much?" He frowned when he saw tears rolling down Alfred's cheeks, and his eyes red from crying.  
  
The younger German had noticed as well and grasped the boy's arm to pull him into the house.  
  
"Did something happen at home, Alfred?" Ludwig asked, and already felt that maybe he shouldn't have. He saw the boy's tears fall faster, and his whole body raking with sobs.   
  
Alfred gasped when he was pulled into a comforting embrace. Ludwig was hugging him, and stroking his back tenderly. He managed to control his weeping, but clung to his history teacher for whatever it was worth.   
  
"Can I stay here for the night, please? I'll behave," Alfred pleaded softly before looking up into the man's electric-blue eyes. He gave a watery smile when Ludwig gave a reluctant nod, and then planted a kiss to his forehead.  
  
Gilbert grasped Alfred's arm and yanked him into his own arms. "You're such a spoiled brat," he whispered into the teen's ear. "But I suppose, as long as we're the ones spoiling you, it won't hurt anyone except your father."  
  
The younger blond smiled warmly before turning into the older man's chest and hugged Gilbert tightly. "Thank you."  
  
\- - -  
  
"Didn't you already have a shower before you left this afternoon?" Ludwig asked when he entered his bathroom, just to discover his blond student soaking in the only Jacuzzi in the house, and his older brother sitting opposite of him.  
  
Alfred nodded with a careless smile.   
  
"This is different though," Gilbert started to explain. "It'll relax his nerves so he'll sleep easier."  
  
Ludwig quirked an inquisitive eyebrow.   
  
"You had to get in with him?"  
  
The older German smirked; his red eyes glowing with a hidden meaning.   
  
"What a question, little brother. Why don't you get in with us? I know a 'game' we could play to help the boy fall asleep faster."  
  
Alfred sat up in interest before realizing what his geography teacher was suggesting. He blushed and stood on his hands a knees.  
  
"Alfred," Ludwig warned huskily, and stepped closer to the Jacuzzi. He stripped out of his black, silk pajamas and climbed into the tub behind his student. His hands touched the teen's round globes; thumbs dipping into the crevice and spreading his sphincter lewdly.  
  
The younger blond let out a moan and leaned forward; closer to the albino German.  
  
Gilbert leaned forward as well and kissed the teen deeply. His tongue dove into the hot orifice and tangled with Alfred's own. They moaned in unison and nipped at the each other's bottom lips erotically.  
  
"You used the slick bath oils?" Ludwig asked his brother in amusement. The teen's flesh was so soft and slippery to the touch, which would make it ten times easier for him to penetrate Alfred without prepping him. He forced his student to sit on his lap and rubbed his already hard cock between the pert cheeks. This was going to feel excellent!  
  
The older German moved closer and forced Alfred to spread his legs over both his and Ludwig's knees.  
  
Alfred whined pitifully when he was forced to sit higher and hover over two erections prodding at his entrance eagerly. Three hands (the fourth gripping Gilbert and Ludwig's cocks together) held his hips and slowly guided him down onto them. He gasped at the broad intrusion and clutched to the albino while burying his fingers into the white wet locks at the nape of Gilbert's neck.   
  
"Take deep breaths," Ludwig instructed as he soothingly rubbed circles into the teen's hip with his thumb.  
  
When Alfred did as he was told, his body became more relaxed and he never noticed when both pricks were fully sheathed inside him. He moaned softly and started rocking his hips to compel the two Germans to move as well.  
  
Gilbert and Ludwig gasped and groaned at the extra stimulation this new situation was giving them. Their cocks ground against each other and caressed the velvety walls of Alfred's passage.  
  
"Smart move with the oils," Ludwig purred to the albino from over his student's shoulder. "Feels incredible." He nuzzled the back of Alfred's neck and bit into it to leave a blossoming mark.  
  
Alfred hardly had to do anything. He allowed them to position him anyway they wanted, which he now had his legs resting on Gilbert's shoulders. His head rolled back onto Ludwig's chest as they started to take turns thrusting into him. Alfred groaned and clenched onto someone's leg. He wasn't certain who, even when they hissed in pain.  
  
Their pace steadily grew faster and harder as soon as they became familiar with the other's tempo. Erotic sounds poured from the brothers' lips, and was quickly drowned out when they kissed with ferocity over the boy's shoulder.  
  
Water sloshed all around them and onto the floor as they moved more violently. Of course, even during their passion, Ludwig couldn't help but think that he was going to be the one to clean the mess later. The sweet sound of Alfred crying out in ecstasy quickly drew his attention back to the task at hand.   
  
Ludwig wrapped his arms around the youth's waist and firmly planted him down deeper onto both of their twitching cocks. He came hard into Alfred's passage; thoroughly coating it with his seed. His brother came shortly after and both their semen mingled and bled into the water from the teen's abused sphincter.  
  
The cooling water was cloudy with their essence, and the younger German was quick to drain it from the Jacuzzi.  
  
Gilbert aided his brother in drying the boy off with a fluffy, warm towel and then carried his nude body to Ludwig's bed. They climbed in on either side of him and curled around him like two proud parents with their sleepy child.  
  
As soon as Alfred had closed his eyes, he was asleep. He snored softly into his history teacher's collar, as the albino rested his cheek against his damp, golden tresses.  
  
In the dim light of the room, Ludwig and Gilbert exchanged meaningful glances. They knew something unpleasant must have happened to Alfred, especially for him to come seeking comfort from his teachers in the privacy of their home.  
  
They didn't bother to brood over it much more as they both followed Alfred into sleep. They'd worry about it when Alfred was ready to tell them.  
  
The End 


End file.
